


100! Prompts (Fifty Prompts Table)

by snartssnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 prompts prompt fills, Drabbles, Multi, assorted one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snartssnark/pseuds/snartssnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With prompts from the 100! Prompts page on Livejournal used; a variety of very short one-shots & drabbles surrounding Legends of Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Mistakes

“Okay,” snapped Rip, as he strode into the cortex of the Waverider, “let’s just sum up how many _mistakes_ you lot have just made, shall we? Sara, you just nearly got yourself arrested for murder in Victorian England.”

“He deserved it.” The assassin folded her arms, defiantly, her chin jutted out.

“Firestorm, you two managed to give Nikola Tesla ideas on atomic fusion!”

“He was a very knowledgeable fellow,” countered Stein, “and very interesting to talk to. Absolutely ahead of his time, a total visionary–”

“– and _obsessed with pigeons_ , Gray, let’s not forget that part.”

“As for our _winged avenger_ , getting seen by half of London was absolutely not the course of action I’d intended for this mission!” Rip rounded on Kendra, who couldn’t look any less bothered. “And your little boyfriend once again dropped future technology in the past!”

Ray at least had the good grace to look sheepish, considering how long it had taken them to rescue his dropped kit from Scotland Yard.

“And as for _you two_!” Now his ‘if-looks-could-kill’ glare was directed at Mick and Leonard, neither of whom looked remotely interested in his histrionics. “You two! Oh _of course_ you’d decide to break into the palace, of course, never mind how much you risked getting arrested and hanged for _high treason_!”

“That ain’t a mistake,” countered Mick, who was gleefully running his fingers over a stolen pearl necklace. “It was _awesome_.”

“Besides, we accomplished the mission, didn’t we?” Leonard cocked his head, eyeing Rip. “So it wasn’t a complete disaster.”

“Captain Hunter, an intruder has been detected on the Waverider.” Gideon’s metallic voice broke out into the room. “Unfortunately, she would not be contained.”

When, seconds later, _Queen Victoria_ stalked onto the time-ship with a face like thunder (likely because she was missing her crown jewels all of a sudden, funny that), and let out an indignant “One is _not_ amused!”, Rip just wanted to bang his head against the wall.


	2. #2 Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray & Kendra, and a picnic in the 1990s.

“What’s this in aid of?” Kendra couldn’t help the bright smile that crossed her face as Ray walked over carrying a picnic basket and a pair of narrow wine-glasses.

Ray’s eyes widened in innocence, and he gave a little shrug. “Oh, you know. Just felt like we deserved a bit of downtime. I haven’t treated you to something like this since we got back from 1958.” He settled on the mat beside her - the duo having sneaked off to a park during a mission to the early 1990s - and poured what was definitely _not_ wine. “Figured we’d best not drink on the job, so -- cream soda.” He lifted a glass. “To happiness.”

Kendra laughed, and clinked her glass lightly against his own. “Happiness. _And_ getting out of wearing dungarees in the 1990s.”

Ray’s answering chuckle came swiftly. “We dodged a bullet there.” 

She gazed at him, the way he smiled, the way his nose wrinkled as he sipped the soda and the bubbles burst in his mouth, the way his soft brown eyes lit up when he saw her looking, and Kendra couldn’t resist leaning in over the basket and drawing him into a tender kiss. When she broke it a second later, she rested her forehead against his own. “This is really nice."

 

 


	3. #3 Fading Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves agonizingly slowly in the Vanishing Point.

His first lighter was stolen from an older kid at school, and he used it to light up some leaves behind the bike sheds. He can see the lighter - it's small and blue and simple, no fancy shapes, no engravings, just hard blue plastic and visible fuel. He just can't remember how that fire felt to light, or what the smoke smelled like.

It's the first thing they take away from him, his fire. 

The Time Masters tell him that he is dangerous as he is; a force of chaos. Their universe is and has always been one of  _order_. No place in order for fire, so the fire is quenched inside of him, and they make sure it's fully out by sticking him in ice-water. He forgets how warmth felt. He forgets even what it was like to  _breathe_ , until he's pulled out of there and revived.

Like a baby, the first time, he comes back screaming.

 

A baby is, oddly, the thing they take from him next. He's eighteen and Leonard Snart is small and skinny and Leonard Snart is panicking. His step-mother is gone and she's just given birth and  _how could she leave_? 

And there is little Lisa, wrapped in swaddling, wailing as her big brother tries to calm her.

"Give her to me," Mick says, in a voice softer than he'd thought possible. "Give her to me. I used to have a little brother."

Lisa is handed to him, and she's tiny and perfect and she grips his finger in her doll-like hand, and in that second Mick knows he would never hurt her. He wishes the Snarts could live with him, but they can't yet. Not yet. Not at this point in time. 

But oh, how he wishes; how he wishes he could spare that tiny baby and her brother from their own personal monster.

  
After they give him some kind of chemical that leaves him writhing, he forgets that wish.

 

  
Time Masters are forbidden to love. They're forbidden to have any kind of emotional attachment. When they first saw Mick, they rejoiced. "Do you even love anyone?" they asked, incredulous. "Is any love as strong as your flames?"

They do not  _feel_ the soft and calming coolness of Leonard's body held cradled against his own, they do not  _see_ the way their fingers intertwine and perfectly fit together. They cannot and do not understand the depth of his love for ice-hands and an ice-heart, and they cannot comprehend why his own heart feels like it is being ripped in two.

_Lenny._

_He left me._

_He's not coming back._

_Why?_

**_WHY?_ **

They do not understand, but they  _know_ , and what they know they can  _use_.

"He betrayed you," they whisper, seductive and soft. "He left you. We've hurt you, he's hurt you. Don't you want to hurt him?"

It's been lifetimes. It's been centuries. He has forgotten what love felt like, ever. 

Hate? He knows that feeling all too well.


	4. #4 Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith has always felt eyes watching her. There's no such thing as ghosts.

Edith was five years old when she first felt a flicker of  _something_ while at one of her parents' elegant get-togethers. Expected as ever to play the piano and impress the guests, she thought she felt eyes watching her, but when she turned to cautiously gaze about herself, she didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. 

As little girls come up with rationalisations for these things, Edith thought that she was haunted.

 

In the street when she was eighteen, she felt it again. Eyes on the back of her neck, and she spun, half-fantasising about some unseen enemy; for she had heard from an aunt that a woman's intuition was never to be ignored, and she had thought for many years that she was being followed by some sort of malevolent spirit. 

As usual, there was no one there, and she turned back around, sighing and resolving to stop being so watchful, so suspicious of everything.

There was no such thing as ghosts.

She crashed right into someone, a young gentleman, as she resumed her pace, and apologised, giving it little thought beyond that she had been careless.

It was then that she saw, like a moving picture, an image pass before her eyes.

Hands and lips, a soft face beneath her fingertips, warm strength at her waist and the sheets being untied, and--

_Wings_.  
  
 **Fate**.  
  


The young gentleman had stopped stock still, his eyes widened, his mouth falling open. For a minute, two, they just held each other's gazes.   
  


Then, at last, he spoke, and she realised that she had heard that voice before, a thousand times before. "I think I've been looking for you all my life."

 

Unseen in a dark alleyway, a cruel _ghost_ watched, and smiled a devil's smile. 

 


	5. #5 Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Leonard makes a different choice.

“Guess it’s time to choose a side.”    
  
Leonard saw the team -- but not his team, not ever, that wasn’t how it worked -- and then he saw Mick. Mick, who had stood over him when he was fourteen and tiny and faced with a shiv. Mick, who had drawn him close in the cold, pressed him to his chest where a fire burned inside everlasting. Mick, who always endured him leaving, and coming back. Who always stayed anyway.

  
It wasn’t that he disliked the team.

It was that he had always loved his partner _too much_.

 

After last time, he had promised he would never leave Mick to burn again. He didn’t know where they went from here, but he just knew it had to be united, for both of their sakes.

He lifted the cold gun. “Chosen.”

  
Leonard guessed he’d always end up on the run. 


End file.
